Sweet Dreams
by Mirika
Summary: Sequel to What Have You Become. Dance coming up and who will be the Cat and Dog of the night? mostly KuroFai light: Watameki SyaoSaku HabuEzzy
1. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, or in the words of my cat, Max: …-glare, lick, sleep-

Nyah… sorry that I took so long to write this. I was kind of busy working on another story. Um… yeah. This is the sequel to What Have You Become. I named it after a song. You'll soon notice the chapters are a verse. This is the day after Fai and Kurogane shared their first kiss. (giggle)

-2-4-8-5-

Fai sat up, rubbing his eyes. _Hmmm? Mom hasn't called me down for breakfast? _He thought, standing up to stretch. He walked sleepily to his bathroom. Or, he would have, if he was in his house. He ran his nose right into the wall. Cursing very loudly and out of character, he rubbed it frantically and realized where he was. He had spent the night at Kurogane's house. His parents called him and asked him to stay where he was that night for fear of being woken up during the middle of the night by the police. Loving parents, but cowardly ones.

Fai sighed, sitting back on his guest bed. Kurogane was in the other room and he wasn't going to walk in on him snoring. The blonde stretched again, looking for his day clothes. Kurogane had lent him some sleepwear, or rather, a black shirt and pair of old shorts Kurogane never wore anymore. He had offered Fai to wear Modoki's clothing, but Fai didn't think his clothes would fit him either.

He recalled the night last night. After they had their first shared kiss, Fai made them both supper while Kurogane dealt with the calls. It turned out that the police assumed the brunette, named Hito Fuji-Togo, had shot himself instead of Fai shooting him with a stolen police gun he had on him. Kurogane was to go into the police station the day before the dance for questioning along with Fai. The blonde and redhead ate quietly together that night. Fai took Kurogane upstairs to his guestroom and was given the clothes he was in now. After he took a shower and went to say goodnight to his host, Kurogane had pulled him into another chaste kiss before saying goodnight, making Fai feel butterflies just thinking about it. He shook his head, walking over to his previously laid out clothes.

"Fai, you up?" He heard a deep voice call from across the hall. He smiled, feeling the butterflies flutter again.

"Hai, Kuro-sama!" He sang, taking his shirt off. He heard heavy footsteps then a door clothes.

"Ok, I'm taking a shower, you know the rules." Fai moaned overdramatically, snapping his pants button. He was wearing another one of Kurogane's shirts, it was red. His pants were being cleaned as well, so he had to borrow a pair of Modoki's pants as a last resort. They were tight while his shirt hung over his shoulder, so He got his belt and wrapped it around his midsection.

"Why didn't you take a shower last night? You sleep in your filth if you bath in the morning. What's the good in that if you get dirty during the day? It only makes since that you'd wash up _after_ a day of work and not _before_. Who ever heard of getting dirty while sleeping on a newly made bed?" He continued rambling on like that until he heard the water stop. Then heavy footsteps directly to his room. Kurogane stood there, shirtless with a towel slung around his shoulders, just staring annoyed at him. Besides the ripped body below the towel and angry glare, what stunned the blonde the most was the jet black hair clinging to his face.

"You…Your…"

"Yeah, I dyed it back." Said the older teen, grabbing the towel to rub the side of his head. Fai walked over to him and grabbed the towel.

"You'll never get it dry if you do it like that." Kurogane blushed and looked at the wall to his left.

"I only have one arm, remember?" Fai smiled up at him, rubbing fast circles around the black hair.

"Yes, I do… There! Now if you let the rest air dry the dye will pick up your hair better." Kurogane cocked an eyebrow as Fai let his hands drop, leaving the towel around the taller boy's shoulders.

"Eh… I learned it from my mom." Fai said, smiling sheepishly. Kurogane sighed, returning his gaze to the wall.

"What's wrong, Kuro-pon?" The blonde asked. The half dressed boy put his hand on his hip lazily.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Fai laughed lightly, crossing his arms.

"That wasn't the answer I was expecting." Kurogane smirked and left, going to his own room. Fai skipped out into the hall.

"I'm going to make breakfast!" He heard a grunt before he made his way down the steps and into the kitchen. He was about half way through frying bacon and eggs when Kurogane came down, a black shirt with a white stripe down one of the sides on and hair dry and spiky. He walked over to where Fai was, glancing over his shoulder at what he was making. He was pushed away playfully by Fai.

"Be patient, Kuro-yam!" Kurogane smirked and grabbed his wrist gently, making Fai blush, though he continued smiling.

"How can I when your food's so good?" The blonde's blush deepened as he pulled away to turn back to breakfast.

"Now, Kuro-chi, flattery won't get you anywhere. Go sit down! It'll be done in a few minutes!" Kurogane did as he was ordered, sitting in the seat facing the kitchen. He growled in pain as his arm accidentally lifted too high. Fai turned to see him and gave him a small pout.

"You should be more gentle, Kuro-farm." Kurogane snorted as a reply and closed his eyes. Fai turned back to his work when his cell phone went off. He checked it wearily, only to see it was Sakura calling.

"Hello?"

"Fai-san?! Are you alright!? I heard about what happened at school!" He laughed and placed the phone between his cheek and shoulder so he could stir the eggs.

"I'm fine and so is Kuro-chan, thank you for asking." Fai turned his head slightly to see a venomous glare and he laughed again.

"Really? Are either of you hurt?"

"Kuro-yam got shot in the shoulder, but the bullet's out and he'll be out of his sling and cast in a few months. Which means all hopes of dancing with him are shot down." Fai let out a mock depressed sigh, a little too loud for Kurogane's liking. Sakura laughed on the other line, mostly out of relief.

"I'm glad that's all that was hurt. Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I'm at Kuro-chi's right now. I promised I wouldn't invite anyone over without Kuro-tootles permission." Fai turned to Kurogane to give the raven haired man his best puppy dog face. Kurogane sighed.

"Who is it?"

"Sakura-chan. You know the vice president?"

"Only her?"

"Yes." Sigh.

"For how long?" Smile.

"Only an hour or so." Pause… Stare… Puppy eyes…

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you Kuro-daddy!" run run glomp.

"Ouch! Be gentle, fag!"

"oops, sorry!"

"Fai-san? What's going on?" Fai let go of his grip on Kurogane's shoulders and grabbed his phone off the table.

"You can come over to Kuro-chop's. It's the big red house a few blocks down from my house. You can't miss the black roof!"

"Alright, I'll be over in a gif!"

"don't worry about bringing anything, I'm making breakfast as we speak!"

"Alright. See ya soon."

"tootles!" He sang into the phone, snapping it shut to turn back to his eggs. He heard Kurogane's chair move as the older man stood. Fai turned and jumped when he realized the teen was now behind him.

"On one condition." Fai gasped as the red eyed boy captured his lips in another enticing kiss. Fai felt like his knees were going to melt, so he grabbed onto Kurogane's shirt by reflex to stop himself from falling, which in turn brought the kiss deeper. Fai blushed and let his eyes flutter shut as Kurogane wrapped his one good arm around the lithe teen, licking the paler lips for entrance. After Fai willingly split his mouth open, they fought for dominance with their tongues, Fai blushing all the while. When they broke for air, Fai was as red as a cherry and lightheaded. He turned quickly, busying himself with the eggs. He didn't even check to see if Kurogane was blushing as bad as he was. When he felt his hot breath on his ear, the blush deepened even further.

"That girl is the only one allowed over from this point on until you can convince me otherwise." Fai turned slightly, their lips once again not even an inch apart. The red eye he could see was burning a hole into his opposite blue one, but he just couldn't look away. Dare he ask?

"And how do I do that?" He dared. Kurogane smirked, leaning in just close enough to brush his lips on Fai's.

"You'll figure it out." He said very deeply, almost seductively. Then he turned and left the kitchen and sat in the living room, leaving Fai to finish breakfast and blush away.

-2-4-8-5-

"Ah, here we are. 2485 Ginryu Drive. That's an odd title for a street name." Sakura said as she checked the name plate on the door. It said Danto, but below it had Suwa. Was she in the right place? Sure, the house was the only red one with black shingles by Fai's house, but who was Kurogane? She took a breath. Only one way to find out. She raised her petit hand and knocked as hard as she could with the door knocker, which just so happened to be a dragon head. A few seconds passed before the door lock could be heard unlocking. Sakura felt herself pale when a gruff looking man with black spiky hair stared down at her with red eyes. She eep-ed and waved her hands in front of her.

"S-s-s-s-sorry, sir! I th-think I'm in the wrong place! Excuse-" She then turned to leave but was stopped.

"Come in, Fai's in the kitchen." Sakura turned back around to look at him curiously. She knew that voice.

"Haganemaru-san?" He nodded slowly after a minute of staring and made room for her to fit in the door. She walked in timidly, staring at his eyes for a moment longer. She then stared at the place around her while Kurogane closed the door.

"Sakura-hime!" Fai sang, prancing into the room to give Sakura a huge hug.

"How's my princess doing today?!" He said happily, smiling ear to ear. Sakura gave him a nervous smile.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt Fai-san?" He shook his head side to side. Kurogane then placed a hand on his hip and leaned against the wall.

"Princess?" Fai turned to him.

"Last year we had a dance. We had the 'desert theme' picked out and we decided to have the 'desert princess' and the 'desert prince.' Sakura was our hime whilst Syaoran was our lord. Kind of awkward how it turned out, huh, hime?" Sakura blushed as Fai nudged her arm gently.

"Well yeah… anyway, the nickname sort of stuck with me." She said, smiling sheepishly up at Kurogane. He shrugged with his good shoulder and walked into the dining room with Sakura and Fai in tow. Fai served three plates, the helpings all different sizes. Kurogane's was bigger since he was a bigger man and so he could 'heal faster'. Sakura's was the actual proportion size because Fai didn't like her to eat less or more than that. Fai's was smaller than the other two because he had been snacking while making the pancakes. Fai set down Kurogane's plate before looking around his knees.

"Where are your animals?" Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

"Probably in the basement." Fai gave him a surprised look.

"You have a basement?!" Kurogane stopped chewing for a second. Then swallowed.

"Yeah. I thought I showed it to you." Fai shook his head as he took his seat next to the feasting Sakura.

"Yeah, I have one. Though I'd prefer if you didn't go down there." The taller man said, continuing on his eggs. Fai raised his eyebrow this time.

"But you just said-"

"Drop it, ok?" Kurogane looked up from his plate with an expression Fai regrettably memorized. He only saw that look on Kurogane's face once before, and it was seared into his memory. Fai shut up, knowing he was dead serious. _That was the look he gave his mother before he shot her… _He thought, staring palely down at his plate. Sakura gave him a small look of worry.

"Are you ok, Fai-san?" He shot his head up to look at her, a smile fixed on his face.

"Of course, Sakura-chan…" Sakura eyed him a bit longer before setting down her fork and knife. She turned to her side and grabbed her backpack that Fai just realized was there. She opened it and shuffled through it, grabbing the papers closest to the back. The 'princess' showed them to Fai, who stared curiously.

"Plans for the dance?" He said with a full mouth. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Ezzy-chan said that she and Habunaiku-kun were going to get the streamers and DJ, we just have to get the balloons and the tickets."

"So you're hosting the dance?" Asked Kurogane at the other end of the table. He was done, so he sat back and watched the two opposite of him. Fai nodded feverishly, smiling like a maniac.

"I thought I told you, but I may have forgotten. The reason we're making flyers and newspapers about it is because we're sponsoring it. We're going to do the same thing as the desert dance and have a prince and princess, only this time it's a dog and cat! I wonder whose gunna be it…" He explained, putting a finger on his chin. Kurogane let out a snort, running his index finger across the lining of the table.

"Cat and Dog, huh? That's dumb." Fai pouted to the best of his abilities. Kurogane just raised an eyebrow.

"We're doing our best, ok? Even Sakura-hime and I are enrolled in the Cat part, we just need…a…" He trailed off, apparently getting an idea. He smiled wryly, looking mischievously at Kurogane. Sakura shot a look between them, wondering why Fai was looking at him that way.

"What?" Kurogane asked, becoming annoyed a little too quickly. Fai just smiled wider.

"We can always add your name to the Dog…" Fai said quietly, making Sakura brighten up.

"Hell. No." Just like that, Kurogane made Fai 'cry.'

"He doesn't love us anymore, Sakura-chan!" He wailed, flinging his arms around his petit friend. Sakura blinked and looked over to the now fuming Kurogane.

"ALRIGHT! FINE! I'll be in your stupid dance!" Fai instantly sobered up and cheered.

"Yay! Kuro-puppy made me happy again!"

"ENOUGH OF THE FAGGY NICKNAMES!"

-2-4-8-5-

Fai hummed, hanging up a poster. Besides going to the police office that evening, Kurogane and Fai had nothing to do except move Fai in and get ready for the dance. Fai didn't make it seem like such a big deal, but since Kurogane had one arm, it turned out to be harder than they thought. Fai ended up with several scrapes on his legs and arms from dropping furniture and Kurogane bloodied his only good palm. They had to have Fai's father and uncle, Chetto Fluorite, move the rest of Fai's stuff into Kurogane's home the day before. So now Fai and Sakura were hanging up flyers around the school halls for the dance the next day. Kurogane didn't have anything to do that morning, him being early as always.. So he was leaning against the wall, watching Fai and Sakura hang up posters in the places they could reach.

"Come on, Kuro-min, we have one more hallway before we can go home." Fai called in a singsong voice with a few posters under his arm. Sakura smiled at her class president and walked ahead of the two. Kurogane walked alongside Fai, hand in pocket.

"Ah! Sakura! We're going to have to make ballads tonight about the voting!" Fai cried, realization slapping him in the forehead. Sakura stopped and turned to the older teen.

"I forgot too! I wonder if Ezzy-"

"Got it covered." They turned around and Fai and Sakura gasped. Ezzy smiled at them, her blue eyes shining out from under her crooked bangs. What startled the duo most was that her hair was a strong, vibrant red. Sakura pranced over to her, holding tightly onto the posters.

"You dyed it again!" Fai and Kurogane slowly followed after her, Fai beaming happily.

"Yeah. I got it done last night. My mom said that it was about time to do my roots, so I just picked out a random color to go on top. Kind of weird how it turned out, huh?" Ezzy smiled, flicking her bangs as an added effect. Habunaiku popped out from the door she was by, holding a sheet of paper. He walked over to Ezzy, his eyes glued on the paper.

"Do you think the cat would look ok in a dress? I mean, we have some males down as that part. Should we really be- ah! Fai-san!" Habunaiku looked up from his paper, just noticing the other three there. Fai laughed, as did Ezzy.

"Hello, Habu-kun… what were you talking about?" the blonde boy stole a look at the paper and let out a curious mew. The golden eyed boy let out a moan of aggravation and showed the paper to the other four members of the group.

"We were working on the outfits for the Dog and Cat. Since I'm the designer and Ezzy is the art editor, we created the outfits… so far we got you in a dress, Fai-san." Sakura blinked and looked Fai up and down.

"Sorry to say, Fai-san, but you would look good in that type of dress." Fai struck a pose.

"Really? What do you think, Kuro-chi?" Kurogane snorted on the outside, putting a hand on his hip. While on the inside he was bleeding all over the place, noticing that Fai's right leg would protrude from the skirt every time he took a step. Fai pouted cutely.

"Oh yeah? What's the boy's outfit?" Habunaiku shrugged and took out another sheet from nowhere.

"Just a suit and collar. It has a leash, but I'm not sure if that would be allowed in school." Habunaiku received a bat over the back of the head.

"This is a DANCE. WE'RE hosting it. WE can do whatever we want. Are you stupid or something?" Ezzy said, massaging her knuckles. Habunaiku growled in her direction and rubbed the back of his head. Kurogane was reminded sorely of himself when he looked at the other black haired teen.

"We're going to give the guys black slacks, a white or red dress shirt and a red or black collar with matching leash. What do you think, Fai-mew?" Asked Ezzy, folding her arms. Fai turned to Kurogane, looking him up and down. This made the taller man feel awkward.

"What?" Fai smiled brightly at him and patted his shoulder.

"Nothing Kuro-woof." Kurogane felt his eye twitch; it was way too early for him to have nicknames. He massaged his temple, closing his eyes.

"I think that would be fine, Ezzy-chan." The redhead smiled brightly at him and dragged Habunaiku back in the room with words of 'shut up and draw.'

"Does she change her hair color on a regular basis or what?" Kurogane asked as they made their way down the last hallway. Fai set the posters down and grabbed his tape from his pocket.

"Yeah. Every month she has a different hair color. Though I don't see a point in it; it always goes back to blonde. Her hair rejects color no matter what." He explained, standing on his toes to reach a high place.

"Why are you putting it up there?" Fai turned to Kurogane and smiled, his arms still outstretched.

"Any lower and they'll rip it down." Fai then turned back around, perhaps a little too fast. He lost his balance and began to fall to the ground. Kurogane rushed forward and with his good arm, he wrapped that around Fai's side. Fai, who had his eyes closed in case of impact, slowly looked up at what had caught him and blushed. Kurogane smirked down at him, realizing why Fai had blushed.

"You should be more careful." He said lowly, making Fai feel the butterflies panic. He nodded feverishly, feeling lightheaded. Kurogane stood Fai up, realizing his hand was bleeding again. He quickly hid it from the other boy, who had turned back around to hide his face.

"Y-yeah… can you hand me the next poster?" He said turning slightly to see the other boy. Kurogane bit his lip and gave the poster quickly to Fai, not wanting him to notice his hand. He wasn't fast enough.

"Ah! Kuro-chi, your hand!" Fai said, haphazardly tossing the poster to the ground to grab hold of the raven haired teen's wrist. The blue eyes scanned the bandages and looked up to the red orbs.

"Did I cause this?" Kurogane stared down at him and shook his head slowly.

"It didn't happen on purpose."

"Does it hurt?" The tanned teen raised his eyebrow curiously.

"No. Why?" Fai sighed a breath of relief.

"I didn't want to cause you any pain… that's all…" Kurogane watched him wide eyed for a moment, then his features melted into an understanding smile.

"Thank you." Fai looked up to him in surprise.

"Thank you?"

"For worrying about me. Though you shouldn't."

"Fai! I'm done down this corridor- ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" Sakura turned her head, trying not to look at the other two occupying the hall. Fai and Kurogane stood not even a foot apart, Fai's hand holding and stroking Kurogane's hand. The taller teen had a smile on his face and so did Fai. The teens quickly moved about five feet away from each other, blush apparent on either face. Fai was the first to deny the scene.

"I fell and hurt Kuro-yam's hand! I was checking on it and he was thanking me! Nothing was happening!" He said, blushing deeper with every word that came out his mouth. Kurogane just looked away, hiding his hand in his pocket. Sakura turned back around, hearing that his hand was hurt. She walked over to Kurogane, looking worriedly up to him.

"Will you be ok?" He looked down at her, and seeing worry in her eyes, he nodded.

"Let's just take care of the stupid posters and get to class…"

-2-4-8-5-

"Now kids, remember the math homework I gave you. One last announcement from our class president!" Mr. Sorata stepped away from the front of the class as Fai and Sakura stepped up with two boxes in Sakura's hands.

"Ok! These are the votes we received this morning! We tallied them up and chose the top five for both our Dog and our Cat. The five top Dogs are…" Fai flipped the clipboard's paper and smiled widely.

"Habunaiku Fuyama!" Habunaiku gave an incredulous look to Fai before he was shoved up to the front of the class to stand. He stood there, rubbing the back of his head with a tint of blush on his cheeks. Fai smiled at him then looked back down at his paper.

"Syaoran Li!" The brunette in the back smiled and stood, walking up to stand in between Habunaiku and Sakura, who promptly blushed. Fai's smile got even wider as he looked down at his paper.

"Doumeki!" The second tallest in the class stood and walked nonchalantly to the front, an uninterested look on his face. Fai brought his gaze back down before calling out,

"Tonpopo Irugashi." The pink-haired fat boy threw his arm in the air and wobbled to the front of the class. Fai felt the teen smile wryly at him and let out a silent disgusted noise. He returned to the paper and let out a cry of happiness.

"And last but not least, our new student Kurogane Suwa!" Kurogane shot him the same look Habunaiku gave him and stood, walking slowly up to the front to stand next to the golden eyed boy. Habunaiku patted him on the shoulder.

"I guess our paths just cross all over the place!" Kurogane looked at him rather disbelievingly and sighed. Fai smiled at his Dogs and gave them each a button.

"This button will let everyone in the school know you're in the top five Dogs! Wear this all day and you can get a free lunch pass tomorrow where the Dog will be decided!" Fai lingered on Kurogane's chest, smiling mischievously up at him as he clipped the pin on. He turned, walking to his helper once again.

"If you please take your seats!" He said happily, smiling at the five as they sat down.

"Now! For the Cats! Ezzy-chan, if you would be so kind as to inform us who the Cats are!" the newly redhead stood and walked up to stand next to Sakura. She opened up her own clipboard and flipped to the last page.

"Sakura Kimihito." She said blandly, smiling over at her friend. Said girl blushed and stood up straighter, smiling sheepishly.

"Watanuki." She said blankly, and a cry of disbelief was heard. The blue/brown eyed boy was shoved to the front of the class, him blushing out of embarrassment as he turned his head.

"Utah Sanbanki." A sandy blonde stood and walked to the class, her overly excited smile not fooling anyone. She twirled her hair on her finger and blew a kiss to her boyfriend, Tonpopo. Ezzy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Esmeralda." She said curtly, flipping to the next page.

"and last but certainly not least, our loving and caring class President! Fai-kun!" Fai blushed vibrantly, taken aback by this. Most of the teens in the class room cheered for the guys and girls as they received their buttons. They were given the same information that the Dogs received and they sat down, leaving Sakura and Fai standing.

"Well, thank you class! Anyway, the dance will be tomorrow at 7 and will last until 10. Sakura and I will now draw names for those who will get a free ticket!" Fai reached his hand into the purple box Sakura was holding and pulled out a pink slip.

"Sakura Kimihito!" Sakura 'eeh-ed?!' and took her pink slip. Habunaiku nudged Syaoran in the shoulder.

"She's a lucky one, eh?" Syaoran nodded, leaning back in his seat.

"I just don't know how I'm going to ask her out to the dance…"

"Ezzy-chan!" Said girl stood and smiled at Sakura, taking her slip gently from the petit girl and sat back down.

"Yumi Satatoni!"

"Aoi Dotogi!"

"Li Yatagosh!"

"Gigi Taigo!"

"And now for the boys who will go to the dance for free!" Fai stuck his hand in the blue box and pulled out a red slip.

"Watanuki!"

"Doumeki!"

"Tonpopo Irugashi."

"Habunaiku Fumaya!"

"Ani Togofi!"

"Hitoshi Sawaga!"

"and lastly, Moto Nogiji!" Fai handed the last slip to the boy as he walked up. He gave the box back to Sakura and smiled brightly.

"We hope to see you there!" The bell rang shortly after that, letting the people know it was time to leave. All the couples left the classroom in a rush whilst the others lagged behind.

"Kuro-sama! Kuro-samaaaaaaaa!"

"WHAT?!" Kurogane slammed his locker closed and turned to the oncoming class president.

"I'm sorry I didn't draw your name for the free pass thing…" Fai gave him a sad, defeated look. Kurogane sighed and adjusted his backpack.

"Doesn't bother me. I'll pay my own way in." Fai let out a cry of disbelief and took hold of his arm.

"But still! You're a Dog! The least I could've done is got you in for free!" Kurogane smirked.

"You forget who you're talking to, Blondie." Fai smiled at him and tightened his hold. Kurogane checked his watch.

"We should get going to art club…" Fai nodded, hoisting his own backpack higher on his shoulder.

"Will you be ok carrying your backpack?" Kurogane looked down at him.

"Fine. It's my other shoulder." They walked to the art club, ignoring the whispers about 'Fai's new lacky' and 'the murderer' on their way.

-2-4-8-5-

Nyah. Sorry if it's kind of rushed. Then again, sorry if it lacks taste. I wrote this over a length of two days on and off and rushed the ending to get it done. Sorry. :sweatdrop:

Mirika-puppy-san


	2. Who Am I To Disagree?

Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa, I would've made Fai and Kuro an obvious canon a LONG time ago.

Nyah. Sorry for the LONG wait! Inspiration was like a bug and got squished . sorry again. Oh, just to let you guys know, boy/boy relationship is very common in this world. And no, it's not just so Fai and Kurogane can date openly, sillies. XP

-1-1-3-4-

"So, now that you're signed up, how would you like to help lead the class?" Kurogane felt himself take a step back in surprise. Ms. Chitose had just looked at his artwork and he signed up for the after school club. She had told him a few seconds ago that he was an achieved painter and she would like for him to help her in the club. Fai squealed and clapped his hands.

"Yay!! Kuro-pippi is going to help with class!" Kurogane felt his veins boil at the nickname, but let the fury reside. He 'hmph-ed' and sat down again.

'Thank you, Mr. Suwa." The raven haired teacher said, smiling. Fai joined him soon after that and Ms. Chitose stood with another smile.

"Welcome to art club. Everyone in here has been handpicked by me for your extraordinary talents. Please feel welcome to draw whatever you want, but if you need help, Fai-chan, Kurogane-kun, and I will be around to assist you." She said sweetly, gesturing to her new assistant and the class president. Kurogane sighed and sank down in his seat with crossed arms. He was out of inspiration.

The blonde sitting next to him at their joined table looked away from his half done sketch at him curiously.

"Kuro…?" The black haired boy glanced at him. Kurogane shifted in his chair and stood. He grabbed the paints from across the room and an easel and began to draw.

-1-1-3-4-

"Hyuu! That's incredible, Kuro-sama!"

"Could you stop the nicknames for once?"

"Learn to take a compliment, Kuro-art!" Fai said, laughing as the other boy growled. He sank back in his seat, staring at his painting. What had caught his mind? His sister. Fai didn't know who the little girl with black locks and purple eyes was, but he did know it had to do with Kurogane's past. She was laughing, staring up at someone over the painter's head. Sparkles and bubbles surrounded her along with one purple rose. All the other kids were amazed that the silent, brute of a boy that Kurogane appeared to be could draw something so…childish. Kurogane huffed and redid her left cheek, adding a tint of pink.

'She was always happy…' Kurogane thought with a sour smile. Ms. Chitose walked over and patted him on his good shoulder.

"My, Kurogane-kun, you certainly know your shading. Who is this a picture of?" Kurogane felt his stomach pinch.

"A girl I knew." He said simply, ignoring the looks from the other students. Ms. Chitose smiled knowingly and tapped Fai's shoulder.

"Now, the class president of 1B will hold your paintings in the closet. Come to him anytime to pick up your paintings a week after they are displayed in the halls. Thanks for coming!" Kurogane reluctantly gave Fai his half dried painting as the blonde delicately placed it in the art closet with regards of 'my, everyone will think differently of you once they see this!!!' coming from him.

Fai and Kurogane packed up there things and walked out into the hallway. Fai stopped by his locker and gathered some of his books.

"Hmm… do you think I should take my math book home? We didn't have any homework, but I'd like to study for the test tomorrow." The taller teen was about to reply when someone called him over. He walked over to the brunette and crossed his arms.

"What?" The boy smiled mischievously up at him.

"I needed help in art club. I wanted to know how to make something splatter. I'm trying to get this look down, but all I got is the color red." Kurogane blinked slowly at him. He knew what the boy was trying to do. Blood. He wanted to know what blood smeared all over the place was like.

Fai soon noticed Kurogane's cold vibes and pranced over to him. He looped his arm around the taller's good arm and smiled sheepishly at the brunette.

"I'm going to borrow him for a second, ok, Chet-kun?" The boy nodded, still smirking as Kurogane was pulled away from him and into a different hallway.

"What's wrong, Kuro-chi? You've been acting weird for a while… is something else bothering you?" Kurogane looked at the blonde and leaned against the lockers.

"…They think its funny…" He whispered deeply. Fai could barely hear him, so he leaned in a little.

"…That I've seen what I've seen…" He bent his head lower, eyes glued on Fai's shoes.

"… that I've done what I've done…" Fai was getting a bad feeling about where this was going.

"…That… I've felt…" Kurogane didn't say anything else. He was completely, deadly silent. His red eyes were staring down at the ground, horror filling them slowly. Fai felt his stomach drop. He was thinking about the past again.

The blonde boy grabbed Kurogane's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't think about it." He said quietly, earning a pained expression from the scarred teen. He retracted his hand and began down the hallway. Fai began to follow him, but Kurogane had walked faster than Fai thought possible.

He didn't even look back, Fai thought. The blonde turned his heel and walked back into the hallway.

That boy. He had hit a sensitive spot. Fai turned his head to see the brunette advancing on him. Oh, that's why he wanted Kurogane to get mad.

"So, I heard you're a Cat." He said, a smirk on his face. Fai felt the disgusting urge to smack him rise and was having a hard time keeping it at bay.

"And?" Asked the lithe teenager, crossing his arms to surpass the need to feel his hand sting the other's cheek.

"And, I was wanting to ask you if you would go with me. That brute probably wouldn't have let me close enough to you to-"

"FOR ONE, Kurogane isn't a brute and you will call him by his respectable name if you ever want to receive tutoring from me again, and two, that's the dumbest way to get me alone. Kurogane's not so mean once you get to know him. And three, if you ever threaten him with memories about his past, so help me Gods…" Fai said in a threateningly low tone. The brunette's smirk was slowly fading away, and by the time Fai trailed off in his threat, he was grimacing. Ms. Chitose walked over to the two before the blonde could finish though.

"Something wrong, boys?" She asked sweetly. The brunette shook his head and ran off to join his friends. Fai smiled back at the teacher.

"Just discussing art brushes."

"Where's Suwa-kun?" She asked. Fai bit his lip and felt his stomach flip.

"He went home." Ms. Chitose tilted her head with a small smile.

"He seems to be recalling the past a lot of late."

"Yes. I'm beginning to wonder if we should've allowed him coming to school so soon after what happened." Fai said mostly to himself, but the teacher nodded in agreement.

"If you think this way, he probably needs you as well. Go home, Fai. I'll let you two skip a couple of art sessions if you need them." Fai smiled at the teacher and nodded. He turned and gathered his stuff and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Alright, Ms. Chitose. Thank you." The lanky boy stated, walking out of the school.

-1-1-3-4-

Streak. Streak. Streak. Red. Black. Blue. Pale orange. Pale peach. So imperfect. So hard to get right. The paint needs thinning over here. Now, that's not right here. The eyes are bigger… ah! That's perfect.

"Kuro-chi! I'm home!" Kurogane heard the lithe blonde call from down the stairs. He felt himself yelp in surprise as he dropped his paints and ran out his old bedroom door to the bathroom. He studied his reflection. Paint was all over him. He growled as he grabbed a towel.

"Kuro-dann, are you home?" He was coming up the steps. Kurogane scrubbed frantically. Off his clothes, now, for his face. Red was smeared on his forehead and purple was on his nose. 'How the hell?' he thought angrily. He washed his face with soap and got some in his eye.

"Damn." He said silently as he leaned over the sink. Ah, with contacts, it wouldn't have stung so badly. As he washed out his eyes, he could hear Fai advancing the top of the staircase. He looked at his reflection. He smirked at it bitterly.

'Never did I think I was such a torn art piece.'

"Kuro-peace?" Asked Fai from the top of the steps. Kurogane dried his face and walked out of the bathroom.

"What?" Fai studied his face and advanced slightly.

"Your face is red… is something wrong?" Kurogane scoffed and turned to face his room.

"Just scrubbing. Nothing's wrong." Fai caught his arm before he could take another step. The taller turned and blinked when he saw then worried expression on the blonde's face.

"What?" he asked, seeing the tears hidden behind his pupils. Fai tightened his grip.

"Why do you think you can hide things from me?" Kurogane stared at him for a second.

"I don't."

"You're doing it right now. You can tell me things, you know." Silence. They stood like that for a while until Yuui came up and did figure eights around Fai's legs. He had to let go of Kurogane's arm to keep his balance. Doing so let the red eyed teen vanish into the black door with blue roses. Fai watched him silently as he closed the door. He felt himself sigh; something wasn't right.

Kurogane leaned against the door, silence captivating him. His heart was racing; why was he so stupid? He slid down the door, legs bent and arm leaning on his knee. He sat there, pondering what to do next. He was mocked at school and was usually disgraced by being ganged up on or made fun of, and if he did anything about it, he would be the one to get into trouble. But if he let the problems simmer, the water of troubles would boil over and eventually drown him. If he let that happen, Fai might get hurt. As a matter of fact, Fai had already gotten hurt due to him, and now he was even getting out of class because of him. He didn't want the blonde to do that, he didn't want to make the lithe teen go through this.

Kurogane ran his hand from the side of his eye to the back of his scalp in frustration. Why couldn't he be a normal teenager with normal problems? Why couldn't he be the average Joe with the only worries in the world about asking out a girl to the dance on Friday? Why did he have to have his sister die? Why did he have to have an abusive mother whom he killed? Why?

"Kuro…?" He heard Fai's voice say from the other side of the wall. Kurogane leaned his head slightly, not letting the other know he was sitting right there. He heard Fai shuffle.

"Don't take the blame. It's not your fault. I know that the recent events have dug deep and opened old scars, but you can't stay in your room and act like the world will collapse if anyone gets to close to you."

Another shuffle. Kurogane blinked slowly. Fai's words penetrated the boundary and he heard them, but he didn't really want to listen.

"…Please come out… Let me help you… I don't want you to barricade yourself…" Vibration in his voice. The scent of salt. A gentle pitter against the wood floor. Kurogane felt his heart drop.

Fai was crying.

"Don't cry, Blondie." Fai heard Kurogane say from the other side of the door. Fai leaned his head against the wood and slid his hands up as if he was holding the other's shoulders. He couldn't help but cry. Having an old friend suffer through his problems and not tell anyone that he was in pain frustrated him to tears. He wanted Kurogane to understand that.

"I'm not barricading myself either… I'm just taking time to myself so time won't lose me." Excuses. Usually the blonde would be saying those. He had to let out a bitter laugh.

"I need time too… Maybe we can get caught up on time together." Fai said, hoping that that would bring him out.

Kurogane sighed softly, looking at the picture across the room. The one of Fai he moved from his bedroom wall to his bed desk.

"You shouldn't be going through this with me, Fai." Kurogane said, closing his eyes.

"I don't, I shouldn't, but I am. Because I want to. I want to know you Kuro-san, I want to be with you… I want you to have a family that cares for you… I want to be that family…" Kurogane's eyes shot open.

In an instant, the red eyed teen stood and flung open the door, showing Fai on his knees as if he had been leaning against the door too. Fai looked up at him surprised as Kurogane fell to one knee and embraced him.

Confused and desperate, Fai snaked his arms around to Kurogane's back and clutched his shirt there.

"Why…? Why does it have to be you? Why does it always have to be you that gets hurt by me?" Kurogane said.

"Because I know I can stand a few cuts and scratches… and I want to heal the ones you've received…" Fai muffled past Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane let out a sigh as his hand absentmindedly stroked the back of the blonde head.

"My cuts are already healed…" Fai pulled away slightly to look at Kurogane in the eye.

"No… They aren't." The blonde rested a hand on the raven haired teen's cheek.

"I can see them in your eyes… the ones that never can be healed… I at least want to try…" Kurogane stared down at Fai. And he smiled.

"Only you." He said mockingly. The lithe teen smiled sadly back. They sat like that for a moment longer before the older boy kissed the younger delicately, ignoring the half finished painting in the other room and the dog yapping quietly in protest.

0909090909090909

"Who are you taking to the dance, Fai?" Asked Habunaiku. Kurogane, Sakura, Ezzy, and Fai were chatting aimlessly at the pizza store before the golden eyed teen walked in. He sat himself on the table before their pizza arrived and grabbed Fai's hand. Said blonde blinked in confusion and caught himself before he looked at Kurogane.

"No one, so far." He said with a smile, knowing Kurogane was staring at him. Habunaiku let go of his hand with a small whine.

"Everyone else has a date, Fai! You have to get one too!" He said, folding his arms as he slumped into an empty seat. The blonde at the table giggled.

"I'm fine going alone, I have plenty of people in mind, but so many asked to dance with me already!" Kurogane was lazily playing with his straw in his dr. pepper when he looked up at the blonde.

"Boy whore." Fai pouted slightly before gently punching him in the right arm.

"Oh? You seem to like me just fine, Kuro-sexy!" Said boy blushed and growled.

"I do not!"

"Getting angry proves it, Kurogane-kun." Said Ezzy, staring over her red lemonade with a bored look. Kurogane pointed a finger at her.

"You shut up!" Habunaiku was about to join him shouting when Sakura stood.

"Our pizza should be done!" She said, scurrying off to go get it. Kurogane slumped back in his chair and folded his arm under the sling.

"Damn blonde." He mumbled, staring out the window. Habunaiku laughed slightly and began chatting away with Ezzy, who promptly ignored him. Fai stared at the raven-haired boy beside him as he swirled his straw around.

"Kuro-chan?" The boy glared at him for the nickname, but let him know that he was paying attention. Habunaiku and Ezzy turned to see why Fai had spoken up.

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

090909090909

BAKLAVA! Lol OH! What will Kurogane say!? –Giggles maniacally- I'm so evil! It took forever to get it to sound right; probably still doesn't XX let me know if you find any mistakes or what not! Hey! Give me some pointers or suggestions on what the next chapter should be about (I'm skipping the case thingy by making it after that, so it'll be the night before Friday; the dance!!!)

Much love.

Mirika-puppy-san


	3. Trave The World And The Seven Seas

Disclaimer: oh ho ho! Since I don't own Tsubasa doesn't mean I can't write about it!

Howdy! Wow, a lot of people still like this story. It's been forever since I wrote on it, though, I can't understand why I gave it up for so long. Well it's back. And hopefully with some explanation. Hope you guys like it! (Insert happy face here)

I can tell you're all confused by it but… the case thingy would be too long and out of place to type. I'm totally skipping to Friday after Fai gets his answer from Kuro!

090909090909090

Sakura came back with the pizza to a completely silent table. Kurogane was staring wide eyed at the blonde, who was looking desperately back to him. Habunaiku had his jaw to the floor and, for once, Ezzy looked particularly interested. Sakura gently slid the pizza on the table, but no one seemed to notice. Habunaiku was the one that decided to break the silence.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me, Fai-chan!? You can't go with Kurogane! He's already got…" He faded off, looking around the pizza store.

"Do you have someone to go with, Kuro-fame?" Fai asked, losing some of the little hope he had in his eyes. Kurogane opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right after. Sakura stared at the two, finally getting the gist of what happened.

"…Well, you seem kinda shocked by the question… I'm too nervous to get an answer now anyway. Let's leave it until later, ok?" Fai smiled sheepishly, whilst Ezzy lost interest and went back to her red lemonade. Habunaiku groaned loudly, flinging his arms up into the air.

"What is with you, Fai-chan?! What makes him so important to go with?" Fai turned to him curtly, an angry cat-like smile on his face.

"Because I was going to ask you, but Ezzy-chan told me that she was going with you already." Ezzy nodded, raising her hand to gently set down the stunned boy's arms.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" He shouted, appalled by the entire ordeal. Kurogane turned to face the table, but kept his eyes on the blonde throughout the entire meal.

0909090909090

Sakura smiled as she got up to leave.

"Well, the pizza was a lovely choice, Kurogane-san, but I must be going. Syaoran wanted me to walk with him after his shift." She smiled wider, turning back to join the boy behind the counter. Fai hyuu-ed and rattled his empty cup.

"I never knew Syaoran-kun worked here." He smiled, taking a drink of Kurogane's dr. pepper. The taller teen felt his vein pop again, but kept his mouth shut, just in case Fai would choke. Habunaiku and Ezzy had left earlier, the boy not having much of an appetite after Ezzy had scolded him. The girl had bowed to everyone and dragged Habunaiku off to their apartment building. Kurogane, however, had stayed, waiting for Fai to stop chatting. Unfortunately, this made them the last ones in the pizza store, and Kurogane didn't know why it made him feel vulnerable.

Fai stood, stretching slightly before he grabbed his blue jacket. Kurogane watched him, staying seated.

"Well, for it being almost autumn it sure is cold at night." The blonde stated, zipping the coat up to his mid chest. He grabbed the pizza boxes and turned, throwing them into the nearest trash bin. When he turned back around, Kurogane was standing with his jacket on, staring Fai dead in the eye. The blonde felt his hair rise on the back of his neck, unsure why that look made him want to run away.

"Is it true?" Kurogane whispered, barely audible for Fai to hear. The lithe teen gave the other a curious look.

"What?" Fai asked, stepping closer. Kurogane grabbed his jacket over his left arm, holding it so it wouldn't fall off.

"The fact you wanted to ask that kid to the dance?" Fai blinked then laughed airily, walking over to the taller teen.

"No, I'm not interested in him, Kuro-chi. I said that to make him mad." He giggled once more, his hand grabbing Kurogane's drink again. A bigger hand was placed on top of the pale one, making the smaller boy look up at the tan teen with surprise.

"Or, you didn't want to tell him the real reason." Kurogane stared down at Fai, seriousness in his tone. The blonde smiled, taking the other's hand in his.

"You don't want to go with me, do you?" He asked, a small, sad smile replacing the one there before. The taller teen sighed and turned his head.

"I thought you couldn't use an answer right now." He mumbled, looking down at their joined hands. Fai laughed quietly, slipping his other hand around to steal Kurogane's dr. pepper.

"It depends on you." He smirked, taking the straw in his mouth. His eyes never left Kurogane's. The red eyes left their hands and looked back at the blue one's, staring intently into them.

"I don't have a choice, do I? Class president being turned down by the brute of the school? Won't they think that's kind of awkward?" Fai laughed loudly in the now closing pizza parlor.

"That's probably why Habu-kun was so angry when I asked…" The blonde said, looking down at the table as he set the dr. pepper back down.

"Come on, we'll talk about this on the way home." Kurogane offered, removing his hand from Fai's to place his money on the table. Fai smiled painfully, looking at the money.

"You really shouldn't pay for it, Kuro-tama; I was the one who ordered."

"And you live in my house, so I'm responsible for you." Kurogane smirked, holding the door open for his partner. Fai followed him out, letting his hands swing at his sides. Kurogane ignored the other, putting his black gloves on as they walked down the sidewalk.

"So… you think that guy was jealous of me because you asked someone of lower class to the dance?" the painter asked, not looking down at the blonde. Fai laughed airily, shaking his head.

"I don't think so; Habu-kun isn't the person to quickly judge." The class president informed, biting his lip gently. Kurogane watched him, noticing how now and then he would shiver against the cold.

"Why don't you put your hands in your pockets?" He questioned, looking straight ahead again. Fai laughed sheepishly.

"This coat doesn't have pockets and oh, lookey here, neither do these jeans." Fai said, sliding his hands down his legs to announce his point. Kurogane sighed and took one of his gloves off.

"Here. Put it on your right hand." He said, not even looking at Fai. The blonde did so and turned to Kurogane, looking for his next one.

"Aren't you going to give me the other one?" Fai asked, watching as the other student shrugged.

"I don't feel like straining my left arm too much." The lithe teen was about to start whining when the red eyed boy suddenly swooped his right hand around Fai's ungloved one.

"K-Kuro-sama?!" The slim boy sputtered, surprised by the sudden grab of his hand. Kurogane's eyes never left the sidewalk up ahead.

"I don't mind sharing." He said simply, clutching the pale hand tighter. Fai smiled gleefully, returning the hold.

"So, do I have my answer?" He asked hopefully, looking up at the now pensive boy.

"Maybe…" He murmured, turning onto their street. Fai groaned lightly, pouting against his scarf. The arrived at the door, Kurogane pausing a moment at the door.

"Well, unlock the door and let us in, Kuro-chi! It's cold out here!" Kurogane turned to the blonde, a smirk on his face.

"Do you want your answer or not?" He asked, letting go of Fai's hand. The blonde teenager looked up at him curiously, letting his hand fall to his side. Kurogane pulled the younger boy into a long kiss, holding him there on the porch. The lithe boy separated from the kiss first, breathing harshly. The taller opened the door with that smirk still on his lips.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Fai." He said, pulling the other man into the house.

0909090909090

"So, with that settled, what do you plan to wear, Kuro-myun?" Fai asked the drying man. Kurogane, who had just come downstairs from taking a shower, looked at him behind the towel.

"What is acceptable?" he asked nonchalantly, looking into the cabinet. The blonde boy hummed indifferently, examining his homework.

"I'm not really sure. Ezzy-chan still has to call me on what the Cats are wearing and Sakura is making up what the Dogs are… I haven't got a clue what they're planning." He heard the taller teenager sigh in frustration, seeing him sit down across the table from him with a warm soda. Fai set down his biology homework, confused.

"What's wrong, Kuro-chi?" He asked, ignoring his pen still tapping itself against his hand. The older boy looked across the table to him, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know…" He said, feeling defeated. "I just feel like the world won't leave me alone…" He shrugged, opening his can with a loud pop. Fai sighed, watching the other drink.

"Kuro-yam… do you ever feel like time is moving too fast for you?" He questioned. The raven haired boy gave him a skeptical look, letting the other know he thought it was obvious. The class president smiled back, placing a hand on the tanned wrist.

"Relax, then. Let troubles that can be dealt with tomorrow be dealt with tomorrow. Worry on the present, not something that can't be helped." He suggested, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Kurogane's wrist. The red eyes widened slightly, not expecting such wisdom to come from an airy teenager. The dark haired boy smirked, letting go of his can to hold onto Fai's hand.

"You will never cease to amaze me, Blondie." He said, looking directly in the other's eye.

0909090909090

"Alright! We're done, Fai-san!" called the brunette girl, running up to the class president. Fai, who had been chatting idly to Kurogane about something on the TV last night, looked away from his date and smiled.

"Really? What do you have to offer, Sakura-chan?" He asked, peeking over her shoulder at her clipboard. She pulled it closer to her, smiling cutely.

"You'll just have to see!" She said, pulling Ezzy up with her to the front of the class. Everyone was silenced, letting the two girls at the head of the room start to speak.

"Right, you know that tomorrow is the dance, correct?" Asked Ezzy, smiling, for once, at every boy who was a Cat. That made Fai feel uneasy.

"Well, we have your dance attire limited for you. Dogs, you will be wearing a normal, dress up suit with dog ears, a tail, or a dog collar." A couple of people let a whisper leak out, some of the boys groaning in response. Kurogane folded his arm under his sleeve, letting his growl of protest simmer.

"And for the Cats…" Sakura said, her quiet voice getting everyone's attention. Ezzy smirked wildly.

"…You will be wearing a dress."

0909090909090

Muahaha! It is over! Woo! Anyway, I hope you like it! Took forever to write. Next one will be up when I have time to write it. Happy thanksgiving to all!

Comments and anything else to make me feel important are welcome!

Mirika-puppy-san


End file.
